User talk:Merrystar
-- 07:11, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Images We thought that the copyright issues of book covers was rather unknown. Wikipedia's policy is "This image is of a book cover, and the copyright for it is most likely owned either by the artist who created the cover or the publisher of the book. It is believed that the use of low-resolution images of book covers *to illustrate an article discussing the book in question *on the English-language Wikipedia, hosted on servers in the United States by the non-profit Wikimedia Foundation, qualifies as fair use under United States copyright law. Other use of this image, on Wikipedia or elsewhere, might be copyright infringement." We haven't used book cover images so far, because of this. What do you think our position should be? Is it fine with Wikia to use book cover images? 15:54, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::So, basically, the authors/artists/publishers don't object, right? What is Wikia's actual policy about book cover images? And what is the worst that could happen if somebody decided to object? 17:08, 8 January 2009 (UTC) DEFAULTSORT Thanks for the DEFAULTSORT thing, I have now added it to all pages beginning with "The". 17:08, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Unpublished "books" Thank you very much for pointing out that they are not published! I didn't even contemplate the idea that they could be "fan" fiction, only existing as a Youtube video! I have now deleted the pages, as it is not an aim of the wiki to have "books" that are not published. To exist as a book, they must be published! So, once again, thanks for pointing this out. 19:28, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Literature wiki link I have included it on the main page. Thanks for suggesting to the admin of Literawiki that a link to us would be good. 12:50, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Red links and new pages Hi, Merrystar. You know when you click on a red link a blank edit box comes up saying "You are starting a brand new article". This comes up with a completely blank edit box... not good! Quite a few people have put on books without using the buttons on the main page, which I would like them not to able to do. Is there way of changing the wiki's code so that when you click on a red link it goes to a page saying something like, "You have just clicked on a link to an article that does not yet exist. Click on the appropiate button below to start this page". And then you would have the buttons that appear on the main page. This would hopefully stop people being able to create articles without the correct headings, which would save me a lot of time! If there is a way, would you mind explaining to me how to do it? Or, if you feel like it, you could it yourself :). Anyway, thanks a lot! 14:15, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::I have now edited MediaWiki:Newarticletext. Have a look. What do you think? Is there a way to get the message not to come up after you've used the buttons once, some instruction to show it when you click a red link, but not show when you press the buttons? Just wondering... Thanks very much for telling me how to do it, anyway. Hopefully that'll stop people not using the correct headings! 14:17, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for very much, I've now worked out how to do it by myself :) with some help from MediaWiki I found a new parameter for the inputbox which fixed the above problem. Thank you very much, that should really make my life easier! 14:42, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Help: pages Hi! The Help: pages have gone wrong! The link on the main page ( ) is a red link, as is on the Recent Changes page. Is this a problem with the Shared Help thing, and, most importantly, when will it be fixed? Having red links all over the place does not look very good! 19:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::They are fixed - Wikia are very quick off the mark I must say! 07:31, 26 February 2009 (UTC) New Article Text Hi Wendy, I just noticed that my template at MediaWiki:Newarticletext is no longer displayed when someone clicks a redlink (this is what I set up after our previous discussion a couple of months ago). Do you know why? Is it due to the recent changes to the edit box? More importantly, how I can fix it again? Many thanks, 14:39, 14 April 2009 (UTC). "Write an Article" link I noticed today that Wikia has put some new links just below the sidebar – "Write an Article" and "Add Image". The Add Image one is fine, but the Write an Article one is not. I don't want a link to , because it doesn't work with the input boxes that are used on the Wiki. The actual image and text are fine – I would just like to change the link (I would link to Children's Books Wiki:New article). Is there a way I can do this? Thanks, 12:46, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. 19:37, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::I have now found a way to get past this problem, by removing both the links altogether, using the MediaWiki:Monaco.css sheet. If at any time the link becomes editable I would like to be notified; I am quite happy with them there, but I don't want to link to the special page. Thanks, 14:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Rich Text Editor HTML comments Hi, it's me again! There appears to be a problem with the rich text editor, at the moment. Before today it was working fine, but on certain pages it says there are HTML comments, even though there aren't. The problem, I think, is that there are HTML comments in Template:Navbox, and therefore the pages that use that template (for instance, Lord Brocktree) think there are HTML comments in them. It didn't do this before today, so why the sudden change? And what can I do about it? Thanks, 10:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Hullo, Kirkburn from the product team here - thanks for the report! I've managed to reproduce it, and we'll look into it :) Kirkburn (talk) 16:33, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. 16:38, 16 July 2009 (UTC)